Recently, touch panels are employed in various electronic appliances to allow a user to input data by touching an image displayed on a display device using an input device, such as a finger or a stylus.
Such touch panels are mainly classified into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. According to the resistive touch panel, an electrode is shorted as pressure is applied thereto from an input device so that a position is detected. According to the capacitive touch panel, capacitance between electrodes is varied as a finger touches the touch panel and a position is detected based on the capacitance variation.
When the touch panel is employed in various display devices, a substrate formed with a logo and a shatter prevention film is manufactured separately from a film formed with a transparent electrode, and then the substrate is bonded with the film by using an OCA (optically clear adhesive).
However, the OCA represents the inferior workability, so the bonding defect may occur. In addition, the light transmittance may be lowered due to the multiple stack structure of the film and the substrate. Further, since the film formed with the transparent electrode is mainly obtained through importation, the film is expensive, so the manufacturing cost is increased.